


See the Love

by CoffeemateJC



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angry Warrior, Family, Fanvid, Fanvids, Gen, See the Love, XOs for the XOs, first officer, friends - Freeform, voyager crew - Freeform, xosforthexos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeemateJC/pseuds/CoffeemateJC
Summary: This is a fanvid created by me!  A tribute to Commander Chakotay: First Officer of the USS Voyager.The Angry Warrior finally sees the love on his journey through the Delta Quadrant with his "family" on Voyager.Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of the clips seen here. This is a fanvid and made for the enjoyment of myself and others.Enjoy!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: XOs for the XOs





	See the Love

See the Love (A Chakotay Tribute)


End file.
